


Relax, Embrace, Enjoy

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humour, M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was cool. Feeling up his SO on Air Force time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Embrace, Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written to catsmeow's prompt: "In early seasons, it was established that Daniel had a great fear of heights - I think it was specifically mentioned in Thor's Chariot. Yet in Season 4's Watergate, he parachuted out of a plane with no hesitation. I always wondered if Jack taught him to parachute and overcome his fear of heights. Show us those lessons, please? Bonus points for tandem jumping which is often how students learn :)"

“Jack, what the hell is this?” Daniel slammed the door of Jack’s little-used office behind him.

The man in question looked up from a pile of paperwork he had been ignoring in favor of that morning’s crossword to see Daniel waving a piece of paper in a highly agitated fashion.

“Ah. You read the memo.” Jack smiled.

“Yes, I did. Unlike _some_ people, I usually do.” Daniel slapped the note down on the desk on top of the crossword. Jack gave him a disapproving look and flicked the paper away from the puzzle. Damn. Before Daniel marched in he’d figured out four across and eight down. Now, he’d forgotten the answer.

“Packed and ready to go?” Jack asked, enjoying this a little too much.

“There is no way I’m doing this. I’m an archaeologist. I dig around in the earth. I like to have my feet _on_ that earth. I am not airman and I certainly will never, _ever_ voluntarily throw myself out of a plane.” Daniel’s voice got higher the more angry he became.

It was kind of cute. Those little red “I’m-so-pissed-with-you” spots on his cheeks were even cuter.

“It’s all part of your training. There’s nothing to worry about,” Jack said, chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pencil.

“Well, I’m a civilian. You can’t make me do it.” Cute became _very_ cute when he got extra pissy and pouty.

“Oh, I think you’ll find I can. Relax, Daniel. For starters you’ll be tandem jumping. Someone else does all the hard work while you just embrace the experience and enjoy the rush.” Jack made a great play of studying the crossword.

“Relax, embrace and enjoy may be in your vocabulary when it comes to this ridiculous pastime, but those words to not apply here for me.” Daniel leaned menacingly across the desk. Jack continued to study the puzzle. Daniel growled and yanked it from his hand in a bid to gain his full attention.

“I hate heights. You know I do. It’s one of the two things in life that scare me,” Daniel admitted.

Despite himself, Jack had to ask. “What’s the other?”

“That’s for me to know and you to ponder forever more. I’m not doing it.”

Jack leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms.

“Would it help if I gave you a run-through?” he asked, always willing to help a teammate in distress.

“What, exactly, would be the point in that? My feet are on the ground. With the best will in the world, you can’t simulate the terror of being at 10,000ft with only a slip of silk between you and certain death.” Daniel paled at the very thought of it.

“C’mere.” Jack pushed back in the chair and stood, waving Daniel towards him.

Daniel shoved the crossword in his pocket.  Reluctantly, he walked round the desk.

“Turn around.”

Obediently, but with a heavy sigh, Daniel turned his back to Jack, who took hold of his arms from behind and held them outstretched at the “ten to two” position. He then laced his fingers through Daniel’s and turned their hands outwards.

Daniel swallowed hard. Jack’s hands weren’t the only part of his body currently in close contact.He suddenly realised what the word freefall actually meant.

“You’ll be connected via a harness to a tandem master, who pilots the canopy from beginning to end,” Jack’s breath was warm on the back of Daniel’s neck, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

“Tandem dives use a drogue chute, which is deployed shortly after leaving the plane in order to slow the freefall speed of two people down to that of a single skydiver. You freefall for about 5,000ft, at about 120mph. That’s all there is to it.”

Daniel swallowed hard, again. “That’s all,” he croaked.

“Piece of cake,” Jack whispered.

“Piece of cake,” Daniel echoed, turning his head slightly, allowing Jack’s lips to nuzzle the shell of his ear. A soft “Oh,” did wonderful things for Jack’s cock.

Jack shamelessly pressed his groin closer to Daniel’s butt. This was cool. Feeling up his SO on Air Force time.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t this demonstration work better if I was lying down? I mean, the leg positioning … it’s tricky.”

Jack’s fingers tightened on Daniel’s as Jack’s pants tightened on him.

“That would be phase two of your preliminary training, Dr. Jackson. I have a venue booked for that very session.” Jack mouthed the back of Daniel’s head, his lips joyously rubbing the silkiness that was Daniel’s hair.

A faint groan escaped Daniel’s lips. “Aircraft hangar at Peterson?” He fought to stop pushing his hips back into Jack’s groin.

“Storage room 1852, level 26. Five minutes.”

“You got it.”

Daniel allowed himself the luxury of three more seconds of Jack’s hard body plastered to his, then reluctantly untangled his fingers and headed for the door.

“Hey,” Jack said, hastily re-arranging himself. “Do I get my crossword back?”

Daniel pulled the paper out of his pocket. “Only after I successfully join the two-mile high club.” He winked and booked for the elevators.

 

ends


End file.
